


Kyou Kara Maou & My Hero Academia Crossover Fic

by EsmeRubiNoNoaz7



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, o - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsmeRubiNoNoaz7/pseuds/EsmeRubiNoNoaz7
Summary: The crew in Shin Makoku were going to go to Earth to celebrate Shibuya Miko's birthday, but when they were getting warped there, a strange magic interfered and they were all teleported to a strange place.Mina Ashido was having a normal day at U.A. The young pink girl was looking through stalls to find a clean one to use. The first stall had a puddle on the ground. The second stall wasn't flushed. She looked into the third stall and saw something weird in the toilet. Curiosity getting the best of her, she looked in only to be met with strange looking people coming out of the toilet. Mina screamed in terror and backed away horrified.





	Kyou Kara Maou & My Hero Academia Crossover Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever actual fanfiction on AO3. I hope you enjoy it and please leave any suggestions you may have in the comments.

How it all began....

"Goodbye, Yuuri Heika," said a red haired woman. She smiled at the group and waved. She was glad that one of her inventions could be of use to the young king and his subordinates.  
"Thank you for the earpieces, Anissina," the young, double black king replied happily. He was really appreciative of everyone's efforts to try and give his mother a decent birthday, since it would be her first time meeting Greta, Cheri-Sama, and Gisela.

"We'll make sure to bring you something for your next inventions!" Greta yelled cheerfully, though the others sweated nervously at the young girls enthusiasm and admiration for the dangerous woman.

Anissina just smiled at the thought of further new inventions with the help of the young human girl. She had in mind all the possible things that she could create during her kings absence.

Anissina was torn from her thoughts when someone cleared their throat. Everyone looked up and saw Murata standing there looking at them.

"Are the shrine maidens ready?" Yuuri asked, already knowing what the clear answer would be. The double black sage nodded and led everyone to the Shinou temple. There they were greeted by the shrine maidens who then took them down the courtyard into a corridor leading straight to a water fountain.

"Ulrike-Sama and Ondine-Sama both worked hard to get everything prepared to send you off. " said one of the maidens. Right as she was about to continue, a certain white haired girl approached them. The girl looked directly at the king and smiled.

"Yuuri heika, you are free to leave. The great Shinou said that with geika and heika's powers combined, you can travel freely." Ulrike told him as cheerful as always. Yuuri smiled and turned to the rest.

"We're off," he told them, grabbing Greta's hand and jumping in alongside Murata.

The ten royal members started to warp when suddenly a sharp noise broke out loudly in Yuuri and Murata's ears.

"Muraken, what is that!?" Yuuri yelled, looking at him for answers. The sage looked at him, his face looking painful.

"I lost contact with Shinou and Ulrike. I can't control where we're going!" Murata yelled back, trying to cover the noise. The other eight travelers all looked around for answers. Ten-year-old Greta started to panic frantically when suddenly she started to get pulled by an unknown source. Yuuri tried to grab ahold of her but she slipped right through his hands. Yuuri was about to scream out Greta's name when he noticed Wolfram had managed to catch her.

Yuuri would have been relieved if the others didn't start to drift away. Yuuri turned to Gisela and Gunter, but was met with a worried Gunter trying to catch his daughter who was drifting away. As Gunter tried to catch her, he too, was pulled away.

The same happened with the other six as one by one they were dragged away leaving nothing but the sound of bloodcurdling screams as they got dragged.

The two double blacks looked at each other unsure of what to do about the situation. When traveling through worlds, Yuuri had never feared for his life more than he did now. Yuuri was certain he would suffer the same fate as his fellow subordinates when everything went black.

 

~~~~

 

Mina Ashido is a student of class 1-A in U.A. high school. She was having a normal day in class like any other day with Aizawa-Sensei.

Everything was normal until two boys appeared out of no where in the toilet. Ashido screamed and backed away.

"Villains," she screamed, confusing the two more than they already were. Suddenly a knock caught their attention.

"Hello, Pizza-la Comino store has brought you your order," an all too familiar voice said. Ashido silently thanked the hero for showing up almost immediately.

"Who the heck orders pizza to a bathroom?" Yuuri whispered to Murata who just shrugged.

The door then opened and revealed All Might, Aizawa, and Present Mic standing there, ready to apprehend the villain.

There was an awkward silence between the six people. All Might looked at the boys and sighed. 'Why must there be such perverts in this world?' was his first thought.

"They're quirkless...." Aizawa stated, obviously trying to erase their quirk. The four heros and hero-in-training all looked at each other. 'How did they get here?' they all thought.

~~~~~

Most of the boys of class 1-A were in the dorms common area watching tv, talking, or doing whatever.

A sudden rattling made every one pause. Suddenly, two figures fell out of the sink.

"What the fuck?!" yelled a startled Bakugo. Everyone stared at the two unknown people who had just appeared. Wolfram gripped Greta's hand and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and backed away.

Midoriya was the first to try to break the awkward tension.

"W-who are you exactly?"

The blond just crossed his arms and started yelling.

"Do you really think we would tell you? How do we know you aren't the ones who brought us here?" Wolfram yelled. Bakugo immediately got into his defensive state and stepped forward.

"The fuck did you just say to him? Would you like to fucking repeat that, Goldilocks," Bakugo yelled defensively in front of Midoriya. The brunette girl stepped forward before anything bad could happen.

"My name is Greta and this is my papa Wolfram. We were going to my papa Yuuri's house to celebrate his mothers birthday. On our way there, however, something went wrong and we were brought here. Please don't hurt my papa Wolfram," the little girl cried.

Midoriya immediately pulled Bakugo back. The last thing he wanted was to have a little girl injured. Midoriya kneeled in front of her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't worry, we won't harm either of you. Kacchan was just a little defensive since we've been getting attacked a lot recently. We're sorry for the inconvenience." Midoriya said in a soft voice.

Wolfram, however, did not seem convinced. He was quick to pull Greta back before anything could happen.

~~~~~

In the schools training gym, there were three certain individuals training for an upcoming progress test coming up soon. These three were no other than Tenya Iida, Asui Tsuyu, and Uraraka Ochako.

The brunette quickly dropped down to the floor in defeat raising her hands. She looked at the blue haired boy with an unreadable look.

The green haired girl just watched as she got up. She knew that they would continue training until someone or something stopped them.

Tsuyu went to their bucket they had filled with water and filled some cups with water.

"You two should rest a little bit," said the soft voice, getting their attention. Suddenly, Uraraka ran forwards and touched Iida, sending him into the air.

"This isn't fair. I was distracted. Let me down." Iida commanded. Uraraka and Tsuyu laughed before Uraraka released him.

"That was a dirty trick," Iida huffed, taking the cup from Tsuyu which only earned him a laugh. The room suddenly went silent as they all took in each others presence.

The trio looked at each other in silence. They didn't remember the last time they could be in such peace together. The silence and peace was nice.

"This is relaxing. The sound of nothing but splashing water," Iida said before he froze.

"Splashing water?" the three yelled in unison. They ripped their heads behind them just in time to see three figures step out of the bucket.

The trio readied their quirks to defend themselves if needed. They knew that since they had obtained their provisional license they could use their quirks to defend themselves if needed, but wanting to try to avoid a fight in case they weren't villains.

Suddenly, a woman with blond hair and emerald green eyes looked up. The woman wore black heels and a black dress which revealed more skin than accepted at school.

Uraraka and Tsuyu looked at Iida, their looks asking for his approval to initiate their plan if the enemy made any sudden moves.

The woman looked at them and suddenly started to run at them squealing. Uraraka touched Tsuyu, which made her float. Tsuyu then scarfed the strange woman with her tongue, catching her off guard completely. Uraraka released Tsuyu and immediately let the woman go in front of Iida. 

 The older man started marching forward when his mother was captured. The brunette extended his arm in front of the said man. He seemed uncertain of whether or not to attack considering his king's beliefs about violence. The taller man looked at the hand in front of him and huffed. Their mother was captured and Conrad was most likely worried about Yuuri's thoughts on the matter. 

It wasn't until Conrad saw his mother getting tied up that he gave in to his personal feelings and decided they would have to fight. He lowered his hand and got a good grip on his sword with both hands and ran towards the teens, Gwendal following shortly after. 

The three heroes-in-training shared the same thought: _'Definitely villains.'_

They looked at each other, knowing there was little they could do to prevent a fight. 

Uraraka tapped both Iida and Tsuyu, making them float, and soon following after them. The three mazoku looked confusedly at the floating figures. 

"What kind of Hajutsu is that?" Gwendal asked, puzzled. 

Cheri-sama was even more confused as she found her fire maryoku couldn't burn through her restraints. The restraints were not of any known material to the mazoku. She met the eyes of her two sons as they knew even she was serious about the situation. She never would have used her maryoku otherwise. 

"What is this? Have the humans finally made a way to implement Hajutsu into fabric?" Conrad asked a bewildered Gwendal. 

"It's a Quirk restraint. We aren't stupid to let you use your Quirks," Iida yelled, clearly offended the 'villains' hadn't expected them to defend themselves. He and Tsuyu continued exchanging remarks with the two mazoku while Uraraka found a way around them. 

"Release," Uravity whispered, dropping beside the blonde woman. The woman was quick to scream out to her sons who instantly snapped their heads around. The two wasted no time charging towards the young teen in an attempt to apprehend her. The young girl, however, wasn't planning on getting captured. 

She tapped the woman and then herself, but couldn't help feeling nauseous. Right as she started to float, she felt a sharp pain emit from her left leg. Her heart stopped.

"Uraraka!" The other heroes-in-training shrieked, voices laced with fear and worry. They stared at the blood dripping from Uravity's leg in horror. The cut stretched form mid-thigh to her shin. 

"Relea--" Uraraka started. She was cut off by Iida before being pulled towards their frog friend. 

"Release me," Iida commanded with a voice nobody could defy. Hesitantly, Uraraka did as commanded, worried because she knew what the two strangers were capable of. Iida looked at Tsuyu and she gave him a thumbs up, letting him know she was ready. He nodded and taunted the mazoku with,"It is very unprofessional performing such villainous acts no matter the cause!"

Uraraka was a bit shocked by Iida's tone. The comment seemed to have worked as the strangers seemed offended. Additionally, the two (young?) soldiers looked angry enough to glare holes into Iida's head. 

"How dare you insult the closest soldier's to His Majesty!" Conrad yelled angrily. "By insulting us you are also insulting our young king. That we will not allow!" 

Iida grinned at having found a weak spot to taunt. "'Closest soldier's to your king'? You must really like your 'young master' to call him a king."

Seeing how angry the 'soldier's' became, Iida internally laughed. "And of all the soldiers you could have brought, you brought some middle aged women." 

The expression on the young warriors' face's turned to slight horror as the blue-haired teen finished. Sweat drops started to form on their foreheads, leaving Iida puzzled. He had a feeling he'd said something he would horribly regret in the near future. Suddenly, a loud, crackling sizzle caught the attention of everybody in the room. The source of the sound came from the 'middle aged woman', as Iida had called her, and she clearly wasn't happy. At least that much was known through the fiery glare Iida was given by said woman. The glare was already scary enough without the sight of the scorching restraints now on the ground. 

"We should probably take cover now," Gwendal suggested to his younger brother. Conrad nodded in agreement. Iida was silently thanking Uraraka for having made the fiery woman float while she had the chance. Unfortunately for Iida, the woman's powers was for long range distances. 

Iida screamed out in pain as he felt his right side get burnt. Tsuyu instantly became worried when she realized the situation was not going according to how they planned. Out of pure instinct, she tried to use her tongue to save her friend. She swung her tongue only to get it burned as well and screamed in agony as she felt it burning into crisp. She saw Iida struggling to keep his body upright near the 'villains'. The woman seemed to have calmed down by now, however, shame washed over her features as she stared at her hands and back to Iida in horror. The gray-haired man raised his hand and the ground shot upwards around Iida, trapping him in a pyramid. Uraraka ran towards the brunette and roundhouse kicked him behind his head. He was quite shocked by this and used the hilt of his sword to hit her head back out of instinct. She was almost out cold when she managed out one last word before being crushed by a pile of dirt. 

"Re...lease..." Tsuyu dropped down and wrapped her blackened tongue around Gwendal's hilt. She brought the sword into her hands, knowing this was her last chance to win against these 'villains'. The brunette charged forward, screaming in anger, but Tsuyu jumped out of the way in time.

"This is for Yuuri Heika!" Conrad yelled. 

Just as she was about to land, the ground gave out under her, causing her to drop the sword. She reached for the sword but was instead met with a sword to her neck. Fearing for her life, she froze. 

"What have you done to our king?" Conrad demanded. Tsuyu looked at him confused, still wondering what he meant by king. He could have been talking about Shigaraki, but he addressed his 'king' by 'Yuuri'. 

"This guy is crazy!" Tsuyu heard coming form the dirt pyramid. "Get away while you still can!"

Instead, she looked at the three individuals and asked, "What is that you want? Who is this king of yours?"

""Don't play dumb," Gwendal huffed, a new wrinkle forming on his forehead. "Tell us where our idiotic king is."

"Respect for Yuuri Heika," Conrad scolded his older brother. He simply shrugged with a glare. 

"How did you lose the king while he was on your watch?" Tsuyu inquired.

"That guy always wanders off the moment we turn our back to him," Gwendal explained. 

"Where exactly are you from to have a king?"

"We are from Shin Makoku. You do not know of this country because we are not of this earth," Conrad replied, now less angry since the girl genuinely seemed confused. 

"I see," Tsuyu nodded. "Do you need help? Are you sure this king of yours even exists?"

The male mazoku glared daggers at the young girl while Cheri-sama was too busy trying to dig Uraraka out. 

"How dare you insult the existence of our king!" Gwendal yelled, raising his sword over Tsuyu's head. Tsuyu closed her eyes, fearing the man would end her life that very moment. She felt nothing, and slowly opened her eyes only to be met with a shocking sight. In front of her stood a brightly smiling Midoriya. He had stood in front of Tsuyu, pushing the sword away from her head. 

"Sorry I'm a bit late, but don't fear," Midoriya started, grinning at his friend before turning his attention to the brunette. "We already met four of your people. Your king is safe. He is currently stuffing his face with all the snacks in the commons area." 

They put away their swords and shook their heads at the news of their kings safety. The two soldiers looked at the injured teens and bowed their head in shame at their actions. Gwendal removed the hearth from Uraraka and Iida.

"We are very sorry for having caused such an inconvenience. We have injured three of your peers for no reason and that is unacceptable for a trained soldier," Gwendal apologized. Conrad nodded in agreement before adding to Gwendal's apology. 

"The least we could do is have Gisela, our medic, to look over them." 

Midoriya merely chuckled and shook his head. "No need! Recovery Girl can help them. You guys should calm down and go see your king. Also, I see that woman over there has helped Uraraka up."

Midoriya gestured towards Cheri-sama who was helping Uraraka walk. The two brothers then helped Iida go to the main building to see Recovery Girl. Midoriya turned to Tsuyu and had to hold in his laughter from the look she gave him. 

"How are you so good at this?" she asked, obviously envy starting to fill her words. Midoriya simply shrugged and helped her to the main building. 

 

\------

 

After the strange encounter with the people who were known as Wolfram and Greta, Midoriya tried to seek help from his teachers. On his way to the offices, he heard a scream in the direction of the bathrooms and did not hesitate to go towards it. Upon arriving, he saw Present Mic, Aizawa, and All Might in the girls bathroom with the door wide open. As he peeked inside, he saw Ashido frightened, staring at something inside one of the stalls. Midoriya was about to call out to them when he noticed two boys in junior high uniforms standing in the stall. 

"What's going on?" Midoriya questioned All Might who seemed to have the concentration of a rock. 

"Midoriya my boy!" All Might started, "We are a bit occupied at the moment so we will attend to your issue later." 

"But All Might! We just had an encounter with two strangers in the common area!" Midoriya insisted. The first double black looked up and immediately asked,

"Could you please describe the two people you've just seen?"

Midoriya looked at him oddly before answering. "There was a male about our age with a blue uniform and blonde hair with a little brown-haired girl who claimed to be his daughter."

"Kids these days," All Might muttered in disapproval, earning a glare from Aizawa. 

"That's Wolfrom and Greta!" The double black exclaimed in recognition. Aizawa nodded slowly as if he understood something. Suddenly, an explosion caught their attention. They all ran to the common room to find--

"OI, FUCKIN GOLDILOCKS! HAVE SOME RESPECT HERE," Bakugou yelled, setting off more explosions. The two double blacks stared fearfully as they watched the scene unfold. 

"ME HAVE SOME RESPECT? YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE RESPECTING YOUR SENIORS," the blonde yelled back, a fire lion hovering above his head. Todoroki stared at the fire mage and thought,  _'how can this guy control his fire like that?'_

"Wolfram, stop this at once!" the first double black yelled. Wolram immediatley stopped, relief washing over him that his fiance was safe.

"Papa Yuuri!" Greta exclaimed, running to said male. Yuuri smiled and embraced her. Murata chuckled at the sight and shook his head. Most of the spectators had their own thoughts running through their head. Ashido was wondering how two males could crawl out of a toilet and not be wet. Todoroki was thinking of ways to control his fire side like the blonde did. Midoriya was wondering how the blonde hadn't been killed by Bakugou yet. Mineta was wondering why he still couldn't get a girl and yet this guy already had a daughter. Aizawa was wondering why he couldn't have a peaceful day. Aoyama was wondering what hair products Wolfram used to have shinier hair than him. Bakugou was wondering why pebbles at the side of the road kept turning into cactus'. But they all shared one thought:

"Wait, which of you is the real father?" Mineta asked. Both Yuuri and Wolfram point at themselves. "No, like, who made her?"

"Yuuri adopted me and since Wolfram is his fiance, he said he was also my father!" Greta said happily. Yuuri soon flushed red at the revelation. 

"WHAT?!" The whole class say. "You're gay?"

Wolfram pridefully nods and then points at Bakugou. "And this guy I assure you is 100% gay too." 

Bakugou sent a glare and his hands crackled. "The fuck did you say, fucking Goldilocks?" 

The class snickered and started teasing Bakugou despite him threatening to end some lives. Aizawa suddenly cleared his throat. 

"What year is it?" he randomly asked the strangers, staring at their uniforms.

"Well it's 2002, isn't it?" Yuuri said hesitantly. Everybody in the room looked at each other, hoping the people before them were only messing around. 

"Quit messing with us," Ashido accused. "Seriously, what year is it?"

"Last I checked it was 2002 on earth and XXXX in Shin Makoku," Yuuri protested. Murata then sighed as though he knew something the mazoku didn't. 

"Shinou warned me about this," Murata stated.

"Ehhhh???" Yuuri let out. 

"Shinou warned me he had sensed humans messing with forbidden magic, but I ignored him thinking it was safe to travel this once for your mother's sake," Murata finished. Wolfram glared at the Great Sage and started yelling again. 

"So you mean you knew we were all in danger yet you still let us come even though we could have been heavily injured?" he shouted. 

"It was for Miko-san's sake!" Murata tried to argue. 

"For the sake of my mother, we could have almost been separated or worse," Yuuri joined in. 

The bickering continued for a while among the three before a small voice yelled, stopping them. 

"Please don't fight papa Wolfram, papa Yuuri, Muraken!" Greta yelled with tears in her eyes. The two parents looked at their daughter guiltily as well as Murata. Before they could reply, Aizawa cleared his throat.

"Explain how exactly you ended up here," the tired teacher demanded. Murata took it upon himself to explain their situation.

"Well, we come from the great kingdom known as Shin Makoku."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this on paper and had my sister type it as I read it out loud to her and didn't realize what she had made Bakugou's thought until after it was published. Of all lines she could have changed in this entire chapter she chose to change his thought to a cactus. It had nothing to do with the actual line. Welp that's that and i'm not gonna change it. I hope you enjoyed


End file.
